


Chill

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Just a cute moment, M/M, No Plot, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He suppressed a shiver as they walked.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chill

He suppressed a shiver as they walked. The night air was cooler than he thought it would be. It had been his idea that they walk. Why take the jeep when they could walk from the paddock. It wasn't far. And if they got tired, they could always take the monorail. It stopped everywhere. But it was suddenly cooler out than when they had left and he felt silly and didn't want to spoil the night by complaining.

Owen watched his much younger date out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Zach's shoulder.

Zach turned and frowned, looking startled for a moment.

Owen smiled. "I can hear your shivering. Next time, maybe listen to me when I say bring a jacket."

Zach rolled his eyes but he nodded his head and pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders.


End file.
